


I Like You

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Snack - Freeform, My First Time Writing Cassandra Cain, Or Friendship, Patrol, Sign Language, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim and Cass have a moment, bonding moment, very light romance, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Cass and Tim have a moment on the rooftops of Gotham as they wait for a crime to occur.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted as very light TimCass (Tim x Cass) or as a simple bonding moment between the two. Italic quotations ( _"quote"_ ) are Cass's signs since I went with a more mute/silent Cass in this and I decided to have her use Sign Language.

The night sky dimly lit the streets of Gotham. It was a quiet night, so Cass, who was now patrolling the city as Batgirl, was sitting atop of the police station, where no one could see her. Her legs dangled over the edge of the building, and her cowl was off, as she waited for some action. It had been roughly two months since she stared patrolling as Batgirl and was starting to get used to the rules and training that came along with it. And when Batman wasn't mentoring her, Barbara was acting as a role model and sisterly caretaker.

Cass was taken by surprise when a frame crawled beside her, causing her to look over. It was Tim, clad in his Red Robin uniform. He too wasn't wearing his cowl and comfortable sat beside her. He shot her a welcoming grin, before they both looked out to the city.

They didn't speak. Not that they always did when they first meet up on patrol. Tim held out something wrapped up in foil. On it was a sticker with a logo for a sandwich shop.

"Hungry?" Tim offered.

Cass stared at it for a moment before generously accepting the offer. She signed him a thank you before unwrapping it. It was an Italian sub. Cass took a bite, finding that it tasted pretty good.

"There's a sandwich joint a few blocks down that I'll occasionally frequent." Tim explained. "They usually give me fifty percent off since I refuse to take one for free."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate. It was quiet. The only nose came from cars in the distance and some meows from one or two of Selina's cats.

"So how's your training with Babs going?" Tim inquired.

 _"Good."_  Cass signed.  _"I've learned a lot from her and she understands how I work."_

"That's good. She could always get a good read off of people. Though given her dating history, I question her choices in that regard."

Tim chuckled, thinking about her and Dick's romance. They were good friends, but a good couple, that depended. Not that they didn't treat each other well. They did. Tim just questioned if they were ready for a commitment just yet. Tim's thoughts changed, wanting the subject to as well.

"Is Bruce treating you good?" Tim asked. "He's not too rough on you is he?"

 _"No."_  Cass replied. _"He is strict, but I am grateful for his teachings. He treats me well, but I sense that he's a little cautious because of my background."_

There was another lull in their conversation. There wasn't much change with the station. No officers were storming out to handle crime.

 _"Is he always so cold?"_  Cass asked.  _"I almost feel as though he doesn't like me."_

"No." Tim denied. "He's like that towards a lot of people. A little less so with people like Gordon, but still distant. Given his past, it's not a surprise. However, once you get to know him, he's a nice guy. He likes you, but as you said, he's probably cautious for now. He'll let it go once he can get a good feel as to who you are as a person."

_"That's so strange."_

"You should have seen him with Jason. I wasn't around then, but from what Dick told me, he was cautious because of Jason's violent tendencies. He may not have been as much as he is with you, which increased with me after Jason's death, but he was pretty cautious with him. If he can like someone as rough around the edges as Jason, he can with you."

_"Will he though? I'm not exactly like you guys."_

"I do."

Cass's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't expecting Tim to say that. He never said anything like that. At least not in her presence.

"I may not know much about you, something I wish to change one day, but I know you're a good person. I admire your skills as a fighter and you seem to be very smart. I like how you can see someone's next move and you have a past that I find intriguing. And if you don't mind me saying, I think you're a badass."

Tim's declaration was flattering. Cass appreciated the complement, especially coming from Tim. She had heard it plenty of times from Barbara and Dick, and as endearing as it was, it didn't feel the same. She had never heard Tim praise anyone before, so she could feel the weight of it.

The doors of the station slammed open as several officers ran out cutting their conversation short. They revealed that one of Penguin's night clubs was under fire and that some of his 'employees' were getting volatile.

Cass and Tim were now standing, ready to go. They were instantly masked. Faces hidden under black cowls.

"Mind if I join you?" Tim asked.

Cass smirked showing some emotion where her eye couldn't. Brown eye were hiding underneath her cowl, entertained. She was amused by the inquiry, but she couldn't refuse the offer.

 _"If you can keep up."_  Cass invited.

The duo jumped off of the roof. Another night of patrol was a go and they were ready to move. This night proved to be an informative one, and it could be a fun one moving forward.


End file.
